


you can call me queen bee

by pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Courtship, Diplomacy, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/pseuds/pr1nc3ssp34ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still not nervous," Lydia breathed as Allison tightened her corset, "Hale is nothing to be nervous over." She'd requested to be without handmaidens this afternoon, and while she didn't regret it, Allison had a warrior's touch; there was nothing gentle in her lacing.</p><p>"Yes. Do keep telling yourself so, highness. Keeps me from the trouble of reminding you not to be."</p><p>"You are insufferable."</p><p>"And I'm your favorite adviser, as well as the future leader of one half of your armies. It really is a wonder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can call me queen bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksonwng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Never Be Royals (Royals)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084135) by [jacksonwng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/pseuds/jacksonwng). 



> When trying to figure out how to use titles, I took from British Royalty. If any titles are wrong or confusing, know that I researched them to the best of my ability.
> 
> Beta'd by [Fassbendme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fassbendme).

"You're nervous."

 

"I am not!"

 

Allison laughed, bright and full of cheer. "You are, if only a little."

 

"Not for myself," Lydia argued, refusing to give in, "but for my people. What if Hale is a disreputable idiot?"

 

"You already know him to be more than that. As if the Lady Lydia Martin did not do her research. I know this firsthand."

 

She was, to be fair, a tad anxious. If only because she'd been dreading this moment her entire life. But there was nothing to it. She was to be married, as she'd always known she would be. She could refuse him, but she would have to give in eventually. Hale, for all of her suspicions of him, was at least known to Scott (and by extension Allison) as a generally reserved older brother, who had only recently been thrown into the top spot for the throne and had no idea what to do with himself. He was not abusive or cruel, nor did he seem to be unintelligent.

 

In these times, that was respectable enough to at least give him a chance.

 

"Still not nervous," Lydia breathed as Allison tightened her corset, "Hale is nothing to be nervous over." She'd requested to be without handmaidens this afternoon, and while she didn't regret it, Allison had a warrior's touch; there was nothing gentle in her lacing.

 

"Yes. Do keep telling yourself so, highness. Keeps me from the trouble of reminding you not to be."

 

"You are insufferable."

 

"And I'm your favorite adviser, as well as the future leader of one half of your armies. It really is a wonder."

 

Lydia rolled her eyes as they began to complete her outfit. She'd always wanted Allison as adviser; they'd played together when they were small, and Allison had confided in her about her love for archery and swords, her love for glory in battle and her desire to be nothing like the royals of her family. Lady Katherine, of course, had always been in line for the throne, and when she'd been crowned, the first thing Allison had asked was to become her friend's most trusted companion. Her aunt, who had known her always and loved her longer, promised she would do what she wanted.

 

And so it was that Lady Allison Argent became more than a Lady; she was adviser, and she would also be commander and Sir, once things were said and done.

 

She was Lydia's most trusted friend, her only other true companion being one Stiles Stilinski, who was probably anxious indeed for her decision. Though he'd stopped loving her romantically by the time he was fifteen, he'd never stopped loving her, and his father enforced her kingdom's law; he was in charge of every city, every town, every village, in that capacity, working with her father to make sure their people were secure.

 

He hadn't been allowed to come out on the original journey, but she was sure he'd join them in the Hales' kingdom before their time there ended. After all, she needed to do a thorough job of vetting this Derek Hale, and that could not be hastened.

 

At last, her gown was complete. She was not dressed to the nines, but she was in one of her finer dresses; a deep red silk that was long on her arms and delicately brushed the floor, billowing out at her ample waist, but not so much as to be ballroom finery. Her hair curled perfectly over her shoulders, and as she looked into the mirror, Allison rummaged in her vanity table for a moment before producing a pot of paint and a brush.

 

"You  _are_ known for your extravagant taste in face paints," Allison murmured as she dragged the brush across her mouth. The red was deep as her dress and coupled with the fabric, she looked... exactly as she wanted to.

 

"You always know just what I want before I say it," Lydia complimented, giving her friend a smile. Allison returned it in full force. She'd already donned a dark dress, so brown it was almost black, with a bow at her chest and a simple but elegant cut to her skirt. Scott would not be at the proceedings, but he would be at the castle, and she knew Allison was anxious to see him again.

 

"What about you?" she asked, leaning against the table, "Are you anxious to be reunited?"

 

"I must admit I am."

 

It was, of course, prohibited for Allison to marry Scott at all, based on rank alone. When she'd been in the care of the Queen, her mother never would've allowed it. She was lucky, then, to be under Lydia now, enabling Lydia to make that decision instead, should Scott McCall ever work up the courage to actually come to her for Allison's hand. Allison said she scared him, which had been Lydia's goal. _Someone_ needed to look after Allison. Scott hadn't found any way of irritating her thus far, but she was still loyally suspicious of him.

 

And dearly happy for her closest friend.

 

"I shall be happy, then, to relinquish you to his care before I am taken to meet a future husband of my own. Though I will miss your steady glares at any man who dares to gaze at me for more than a moment."

 

Allison laughed. "Only the worthy shall be permitted, my Lady."

 

Lydia hummed. "While I would not be lost without you, my life would certainly be lackluster."

 

"And without you," Allison replied, "Mine would include a lot less lace. Shall we head out to the carriage now? Our things have been packed, and we're meant to depart shortly."

 

They walked the halls down to the grand entrance of the castle with a kind of airy finality. While it was not the last time they would walk those halls, they would not return for several months, and it would never really be their home again. 

 

Parting was a sweet sorrow, however. A new journey lay ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trumpets sounded and Lydia's chin tipped up in the smallest of movements. Her parents would enter first, as per their introduction, and Lydia would follow on her own.

 

She'd told Allison she wasn't nervous, but in that moment she wished she'd had her friend by her side more than anything.

 

"Introducing His Majesty, Eric Martin IV, Her Royal Highness Catherine Martin, and Her Royal Highness Lydia Martin."

 

Lydia began to move, in the slow, regal way that was custom of their class. The throne room was grand and hung with finery, and within stood the King and Queen, Rufus and Talia Hale. Unlike in her own land, where her father outranked her mother, the Hale Kingdom was matriarchal, and Talia was the ranking member of their family. Beyond them stood a man and a woman, whom Lydia presumed to be His Majesty Derek Hale and Lady Cora Hale, the remaining unmarried children of the Hale line. Of course, Lydia was here to rectify that in one case, and it seemed now would be her first opportunity.

 

She curtsied low, but as their parents made their greetings, Lydia was focused on Derek. He seemed surprised, either by her beauty or her demeanor -- the coy smirk growing on her lips grew bold under his gaze. Her father pulled Derek's eyes from her a moment, and she took the opportunity to assess him as well. Portraits had not done him justice -- he was one of the more beautiful male specimens she'd ever encountered.

 

Introductions were made, with her mother's hand slipping into her own to allow Lydia's approach. She smiled at her before her eyes returned to Derek. "A pleasure to meet with you at last."

 

She curtsied again for custom, but her eyes were on Derek Hale. "Especially you, Prince. I've had the pleasure to hear of you before and confess myself... anticipatory." 

 

Derek's eyebrows climbed. "From whom?"

 

"A little wolf," Lydia teased, her mouth curving up. She wondered if Scott and Derek were close, or if maybe he was closer to the sister, who seemed to be Lydia and Allison's age. "He seems to have taken a liking to my little bird. But it is of no consequence; it formed the baseline for my own opinion, which will now be sure to grow."

 

"And your first impression?" 

 

He was not easy to read, and Lydia's head tilted slightly, smiling for the first time. "Better than previously expected." 

 

Derek smiled in response, and she liked that -- his smile was very white, and it brought out the crinkles around his eyes. "I'll take that as a good sign."

 

"As well you should." She assessed him again, humming. "However, do not let it go to your head. I still have much to discover these next months before I am to come to any kind of conclusion." 

 

"Of course."

 

"After all, I must marry for my country, for my kingdom, and must therefore find the best opportunity for my people."

 

"I understand." He was still smiling, and it was infectious. Lydia fought not to full out grin. "I'll have to be thoroughly convincing."

 

"Oh  _will_ you now?" she replied, eyes shining. "What did I say about letting that confidence go to your head?"

 

He was no longer outright smiling, but Derek's smirk was equally as charming. "I would never conflate confidence with simple truth." 

 

"Truths are observable," Lydia fired back, though she was pleased. She needed someone who was just as able to hold his own in conversation, and Derek was so far performing amiably. "I do hope you have the proof to back your claim."

 

"On my honor," he murmured, starting into a practiced bow before he took up her hand, pressing it to his lips and raising again, the corner of his mouth still up. Lydia laughed.

 

"I'm sure it will be, Sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come at the point of Artist Reveal. Thanks for reading!


End file.
